Insomnia
by EclareDegrassi
Summary: Clare was having a little trouble sleeping, so what does she do? She gives Eli a call. One-shot.


**Rated M for containing language and sexual content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.**

**Summary: Clare was having a little trouble sleeping, so what does she do? She gives Eli a call. One-shot.**

**WARNING: Mature readers only, characters are OOC.**

**Clare's POV:**

I tossed and turned on my bed. As hard as I tried sleep wasn't coming. I sighed and lied down on my back. All I could think about was Eli, that green-eyed boy who'd been haunting my dreams endlessly since I gave him my virginity. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed the phone that was laying on it. I dialed his number and anxiously awaited his answer.

_"Hey hot stuff!"_

"Hey Eli…" I whispered.

_"So there has to be some reason you're calling at 2 in the morning."_

"Do you think you could come over?"

_"Yeah, I think I could squeeze you in."_

"Text me when you get here, I'll come out to your car."

_"Why can't I climb in through your bedroom window? It's more of a challenge."_

"Because you tend to be a little… you know, loud."

_ "No, _you_ tend to be a little loud."_

"Whatever just text me when you get here."

_"Will do, see you then babe. Love you!"_

"Love you too, bye." I hung up the phone. I lay back down on my bed occasionally checking to see if Eli had called yet. After ten minutes my phone buzzed indicating Eli was outside. I grinned and snuck out the house.

**Eli's POV:**

I sat in my car anxiously tapping my fingers on the dashboard waiting for Clare to come join me. I jumped as I heard a tapping on the window next to me.

"Clare!" I exclaimed while rolling the window down.

"Mind climbing in the back with me?"

My jaw dropped at how forward she was being. I slowly nodded my head and unlocked the back door. Clare opened the door and climbed in I followed her and sat next to her.

"The back of my car, how cliché." I joked with a smirk.

"Does it matter?" she asked moving into my lap.

"I suppose not." I responded crushing my lips over hers and allowing my hands to freely explore her body. I reached down and squeezed her ass causing her to gasp, this gave me a chance to thrust my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. I won.

She began sliding my shirt up but I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She looked at me confused. "I'm in charge here." I said with a smirk pushing her down so I was on top of her. I moved my kisses down to her jawline and neck. I continued open-mouth kissing her neck until I found her jugular vein and bit down hard causing her to moan loudly in my ear. I felt my pants tighten at the noises she was making as I sucked on her neck.

I practically ripped her shirt off and threw it on the floor. I cupped her breasts through her bra and gave them a hard squeeze. I undid the bra clasp and yanked off her bra. I began teasing her nipples causing them to harden. "Oh!" she cried out as I bit down on one.

I smirked and pulled my shirt off and continued to play with her breasts. I eventually moved to the waistband of her short and slowly pulled them down her legs. I reached down and started rubbing her through her panties.

"God Clare, you're already so wet!" I said pushing the silk material out of the way and separating folds. I slowly pushed my middle and ring finger inside her.

"Ah…" she gasped wanting to feel more. I started to move my fingers much faster causing her to scream my name. I kept teasing her before removing my fingers all together. She started to protest until she realized I was removing my pants along with my boxers. She quickly grabbed my cock. "God… Clare!" I moaned as she began to stroke it.

She continued to stroke my dick until I started coming close to an orgasm. "Clare… why'd you stop?" She smirked at me and removed her panties.

She giggled knowing the effect she had on me. "You're such a tease!" I'm going to make her pay for that one.

I pushed her down and spread her legs apart. I pressed the tip of my cock against her clit and started to slowly rub myself against her. "Eli… please."

"Please what Clare?"

"Don't make me say it…" I smirked and continued to rub my dick against her knowing how bad she wanted me, I wanted her just as much. "Eli… please. _Fuck me._" Don't have to tell me twice I grabbed her hips and thrust inside her.

_"Fuck…" _I moaned. "You're still so tight Clare. She blushed.

"Eli, move." I started to slowly thrust my hips back and forth. "Oh…. Eli! Faster!" I complied and thrust my hips in and out of her at an accelerated rate.

"Oh… GOD! Eli…" I was coming soon. I continued to thrust my hips at an erratic pace. Her orgasm came as she screamed my name. I was so damn close. I finally came. I pulled out of her watching juices flow out of her.

I collapsed on my back and Clare snuggled up next to me. I pushed her away and grabbed my phone to set an alarm for before her parents wake up. I set my phone back down and pulled her into my arms. She started to trace patterns on my chest until we both fell asleep completely satisfied.

**Sorry, I know the beginning was rushed. I kind of wanted to get to the point. So, please review! Any suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
